Haunted Mansion Mystery
Summary ryder and the rest are invited for a stay at his cousin home but they encounter a ghost there as well they have a spooky mystery to solve Transcript (We open on ryder and the pups watchIng apollo the super pup) Announcer:Stay tuned for more Apollo the super pup as he saves the day... (Ryder and the pups say in his own super way) (Katie comes in with cali and alex) Katie:Hi ryder pups wacha watching? Ryder:Apollo the super pup. Wanna watch? Alex:Sure. Katie:Mr postman told us to give you this. (ryder opens it and reads it) Ryder:Dear cousin ryder you and your team of pups to come to the mansion my father zeke ryder has come back from the dead your cousin zeddly ryder. Katie:Can we come ryder? You know to help. Ryder:Of course the more the merrier. (then we cut to them headed for ryder manor) Ryder:I haven't seen my cousin zeddly in years he's on my dads side of the family. Katie:Yeah but who is this Zeke Ryder? Ryder:My uncle. Alex:O ok. (They make it a Scooby doo like house it it) Zuma:spooky dude. (they go up to the door) Jeeves:Yeeessss? Ryder:Hi Jeeves. Jeeves:Young master Zack and you brought your friends. Cali:Roooow! Marshall:Rubble I got a bad feeling. Rubble:Yuor not the only one marshall. Jeeves:I'm being rude do come in. Ryder:Thank you. (they walk in) (he closes the door) Leroy:Hi I'm Leroy green the grounds keeper so stayaway from the bell tower. Katie:but why? Leroy:No reason. (Leaves) (a man by the name of mark ulerman) Mark:Ryder is that you? Ryder:Mark Ulerman. Mark:The feud is what my family has. (he leaves) Chase:Who was that? Ryder:Mark Ulerman his family has been rivals with mine for years after my great grandfather cought his grandfather. Katie:His great grand father? Ryder:Yeah. Rocky:I found a clue. (Newspapers) (Ryder reads them all about a priceless painting being bought by his uncle the painting missing and his uncle dying today and the place being haunted) Ryder:We found another clue well our first one. Skye:I found a will. Ryder:Good one skye. (cuts to them in a church and find a map) (then in ahall way they find glowing footprints then walk to another part and find glowing spray paint in a suit of armor) Alex:I found plans for development. Chase:The only place we haven't serch is the bell tower. Zuma:Yeah but Leroy said the tower was off limits. Ryder:Well come on if we're ganna solve this crime we will go up there. (cuts to them going up to the tower) Ryder:Here we are Gang. Katie:this cest has been opened. Ryder:yeah ghost costumes and.. Hey where's cali and alex? Alex:(OC)On the balcony. Cali:Look a clue. (A tape recorder wich records the eriee moan) Ryder:Now we just got to get down to the old mines. rubble:These tools might be a clue. (cuts to them in the mines) Ryder:With these keys we found could help open the dungeon. Marshall:Who'd have thought it would be down here in the wine celle? Katie:Guys I found a notebook it could be another clue. Chase:And we found the dichoniely. Skye:yeah the dichoniely is a painting wich could be worth millions of dollars. Rubble:Guess what.(Gulps)He's after it. (the ghost is here and it chases them after the chase zeddly apologies for putting ryder in trouble) Zeddly:Zack this is all my falt. Ryder:Don't worry zeddly I got a trap. (cuts to alex and rubble being chased then the ghost trips over and it's a automen stool) Katie:Now let's see who the ghost of zeke ryder really is. (pulls off mask and it's) All:MARK ULERMAN?! Mark:You ruined it! Katie:The glowing footprints were a dead giveaway for the ghost and the same with the paint. Ryder:The notebook we found was about Mark wwnting not only the dichoniely but also wanted the hotel. Alex:That explanis those blueprints we found he was after the art. Mark:(as the cops book em)And it would have worked to if it hadn't have been for you meddling kids. Zeddly:I don't know how you did it but I can't thank you all enough. (he and ryder hugs) Rubble:Rubble-Double-Doooooooo! (they all laugh even the staff as we fade end) Category:Mystery Story Category:Adam Strickland Category:Spooky Category:Spooky Tails Category:Spooky story